


Sloane Peterson's Summer Off

by libraralien



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Flirting, Multi, Skinny Dipping, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien
Summary: Sloane wants to enjoy her last summer before everything changes.





	Sloane Peterson's Summer Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylphOfPaperPlanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphOfPaperPlanes/gifts).



> Thank you to [yungdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungdreams) for the beta!

Sloane had always found summer vacation to be a weird, sleepy time, but this summer was the weirdest and sleepiest yet. Part of it was that it was her last summer. Well no, it wasn't her last summer, but next summer would be the lull between graduation and college and she would be getting ready to move, and every summer after that would be, what, traveling? Staying in whatever city she ended up going to college in? It was too unknown now. This was the last summer as she knew it.

Right now she was laying on the floor of her room, slowly arranging herself in more and more ridiculous positions as she distractedly tried to read a book. When she had tried reading outside she had blamed the heat for her inability to concentrate on _Wuthering Heights_ , but now inside and in the AC she had nobody to blame but herself. She sighed, closing the book and called it a lost cause for the day. After all, she had all summer to read it. 

Sloane had been something of a precocious, confident freshman. Which meant now, almost a senior, almost all of her cooler and older friends had graduated. She knew some girls on the cheerleading squad, but none she really hung out with on an individual bases. All that was really left in town for her were Ferris and Cameron, but now they both had jobs. 

Ferris's parents wanted him to build character and save up money for college, so he was working at a local ice cream place. It actually suited him pretty well, because he got to be social and charming for everyone who came through. Cameron, who was neither social nor particularly charming, shelved books at the public library, which suited him pretty well, though both Sloan and Ferris knew he would have done anything if it meant not being at home when his parents were.

All things considered, things went better for Cameron than might be expected. Maybe his parents just didn't care about him enough to really punish him. Maybe they figured he was so close to graduating that he wouldn't be their responsibility for much longer. Maybe they thought the look of kicking your only child out on the street would look bad. Maybe it was just so unexpected and beyond comprehension that his parents could not really grasp it. Cameron had made himself so unobtrusive in their lives for so long that his destroying the car was basically unthinkable. Whatever the reason, he told them that he had had a nervous breakdown (which, to be honest, was pretty accurate, he just left out that Ferris and Sloane were there or that they had driven the car around before destroying it) and once they were done yelling at him they sent him to a therapist and moved on. His dad bought a new car.

Sloane sighed and checked her watch. 4 P.M.. She didn't get out of bed until noon but she might as well nap until dinner.

***

They picked Sloane up in Cameron's shitty car, which Ferris no longer complained about, ever since the incident.

"Sloane, you beauty, how are you," Ferris asked, twisting back past the passenger seat to give her a kiss as she climbed in the back. 

"Fine. Don't ask me what I did today because I didn't do anything," she said, offering her cheek. 

"Well the night is young, if anybody can summon some adventure on a Wednesday night in June, it's me."

Cameron gave her a pained glance in the rearview mirror as if to say he didn't doubt it.

"Let's go skinny-dipping," she suggested suddenly, before she lost her nerve or Ferris summoned an entire evening for them, "in the pool."

The pool. No clarification needed, they all knew what pool it was. There was a house not too far from Sloane's that belonged to a younger couple that travelled constantly, so the house, and the pool, were abandoned a good 2/3 of the year. The guy who cleaned the pool went to their high school and had tipped them off (ok, Ferris) to this fact a couple years ago. 

Ferris gave her a look that suggested he was shocked at her suggestion, too proud of his sense of adventure to admit he was shocked, and a little proud of her for suggesting it.

"You heard her, Cameron. To the pool."

"None of us have our swimsuits or towels or anything."

"That's why Sloane said skinny-dipping, Cameron, she was apprised of our lack of equipment."

"Ok, but what if the neighbors see us?"

"Cameron, we have been swimming in that pool for almost two years now, either the neighbors have never noticed or do not care. Either way, why would they start doing either now?"

"Come on Cameron," Sloane said, leaning forward in her seat so her head was between the two of them, as if physically intercepting the bickering that threatened to bounce back and forth between the two of them, "They've been gone all month and their yard has this high fence covered in ivy and stuff. And we can wait till it's all the way dark."

They stopped at a gas station to get slushies and then drove around waiting for the sun to set. This would have been more idle killing time if not for Ferris's presence, which drew people like a magnet as soon as they were anywhere public. By the time he was done talking with the guy working behind the counter, the kids hanging out outside the pumps, and the car full of girls that pulled over when they saw him, the sun had almost set. 

***

They stood by the side of the pool, waiting to see who of them would go first. Well, to see if Sloane or Ferris would go first, as it clearly wasn't going to be Cameron. Ferris was normally the instigator, but this had been Sloane's idea, so she wasn't sure if she should be the first. She found the tension of the moment quietly thrilling.

Cameron broke the silence. 

"Maybe we should wait guys, I mean, we just ate those slushies, and it's not like there is a lifeguard here anyway so—"

Like magic, the threat of Cameron backing out motivated Ferris to act. Before either of them could blink he had stripped down to nothing and jumped in, so as to intentionally splash both of them.

"Whoo! Come on in you two! It feels great!"

Sloane flipped the pool lights on, which ruined the privacy of darkness, but was frankly a little more exciting as a result. Ferris swam around and kicked up enough water that even with the lights, it was impossible to see his naked body clearly; maybe it was on purpose or maybe his excitement was just motivating him to keep moving in the water.

She began peeling off her clothes, one at a time, neatly tucking them into a little pile, far enough away from the pool that they wouldn't get splashed. She gave the task an amount of forced concentration and pretended not to notice that they were both watching and pretending not to watch as she did. 

Who cares, she thought. Ferris had seen her naked, she'd lost her virginity to him after all. And Cameron, well, he had seen her almost naked one other time, also by this pool.

"Did you see me change out of my clothes by the jacuzzi? Did you? You saw me?" 

She had tried flirting with Cameron more than once. He seemed determined not to notice. Sloane had thought he might be gay, but he seemed a little too interested in and embarrassed by her when she flirted. When he had zoned out after the car thing, she genuinely had thought he was catatonic and she had unselfconsciously stripped down to her panties in front of him. But she hadn't needed to tease him about it. That part had been on purpose. 

Back to the pool she stepped out of her panties and felt the warm night air touch her fully naked body. Then she turned and jumped in the pool with as much grace and confidence as she could project.

"Hey, there she goes! Come on, Cameron, you next!"

Cameron looked around as if he was looking for some escape route.

"Come on Cameron, we're all just having fun. We won't make fun of you or anything," Sloane joined in. Sometimes her job was to also convince Cameron to do things, but in a gentler way than Ferris.

Cameron now seemed to realize that since he was the last one join in, the most attention would be on him, that Ferris had in fact dodged any level of scrutiny by jumping in swiftly. But Sloane’s gentle urging seemed to have worked.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming, fine." He haltingly took his clothes off, quickly stripping down to his boxers, then hesitating for several seconds, then finally pulling them off and jumping in the water as quickly as possible.

Sloane made a mental note that she had now seen two men naked, and felt slightly more worldly.

Ferris yanked Cameron's leg, so he went over, and the pool quickly devolved into splashing, grabbing and a general giddy playfulness. Sloane couldn't help but to squeal when Ferris grabbed her around the middle and the playground atmosphere in her mind was suddenly interrupted by a reminder of the fact that they were all naked. They all kept moving, so nobody could get too close a look at anyone, but as they did their bodies touched more and more, until they were a tangle of wet skin.

They tired themselves out before too long, with that sort of thing, which caused a self consciousness to set in. As they slowed down, Sloane decided it was her turn to take initiative again, her turn to move the evening. She stood up out of the pool, wrung her hair out, and walked over to her clothes and put on her bra and panties but not the rest. Ferris and Cameron watched her, more for direction than anything else. 

"Come on, we don't have any towels, so let's hang out on the pool chairs to dry," she suggested.

As they simultaneously scrambled out of the pool and into their boxers, Sloane picked the middle of the three pool chairs, which forced Cameron and Ferris to take either side of her when they joined her. Normally, their status as girlfriend and best-friend meant Ferris would have had the middle, but neither of them said anything. This was Sloane's idea, Sloane's night. Maybe this was just for tonight, or maybe this was forever now. Maybe with Ferris getting ready to leave for college, she was the ringleader now. She would be the queen of school, queen of their town. Or maybe she would just ride out the rest of her days here until her real life started. She wasn't sure yet, but the uncertainty filled her with a kind of confidence. 

The days would continue to drag on at a syrupy pace, this summer would last forever, until it wouldn't. And then Ferris and Cameron would be gone, not forever, but how things were now would be. Sloane closed her eyes and took it all in.


End file.
